


Leatherwork

by imnotbuck



Series: Heavy Metal Lovers [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Body Worship, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Cock Slapping, Costume Kink, Costumes, Dom/sub, Leather Kink, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotbuck/pseuds/imnotbuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris develops a not-so-secret kink for the Winter Soldier. Sebastian is all too ready to deliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leatherwork

Chris has developed a fetish for the Winter Soldier and Sebastian knows it. He denies it adamantly whenever it's brought up but it's absolutely clear. Ever since they had sex with the metal arm Chris has been obsessed with it and the leather costume. After the movie premiere Chris sucked him off in the back of the limo and asked him if he had leather pants. He does but that's besides the point.

Sebastian, being the good person he is, decides to go with it. He gets an outfit specially designed to look like the Winter Soldier costume and even a lightweight version of the metal arm. It wasn't the cheapest thing to do but he wants to please Chris and make him as hot as he was when he'd caught him jerking off. 

It's a little over five months since the premiere when he decides to debut his new look. He isn't quite as confident putting it on as he was buying it but it still looks good. 

It's a kinkier version of his actual costume. The base of the costume is skin tight leather with various straps and buckles. The arm is thinner faux metal that's very easy to move but still responds to temperature like he wanted. His eyes are lined in thick black and his boots are thigh high leather with a slight heel and laces crisscrossing along the front. He still has the muscle definition from working out for the role and his hair is just long enough, making him look the part. All he can hope for is that it'll drive Chris completely insane. 

He knocks on the door to Chris' apartment and waits patiently for Chris to let him in. The door swings open and Chris' smiling face lights up the entry. "Hey Seb— holy fuck." Sebastian assumes the role of obedient soldier and doesn't say a word. "You're.. oh my god. Come in here before someone sees." Chris says and practically yanks him into the apartment. "I can't believe you're doing this." Sebastian decides to take it to the next level. He drops to his knees and stares up at Chris through his eyelashes.

"Ready to comply." Chris' jaw drops.

"You have got to be kidding me. Fuck, Sebastian, just fuck." Chris' eyes rake over his body and he flushes with pride. "Stand up." He shoots to his feet instantly. "Jesus Christ, Seb." Chris touches his chin and ends up stroking his jaw. He shivers under the gentle touch. "What's this about?"

"I know you've got a thing for this costume." 

"I so do not." 

"You're hard as a rock right now. When you watched the premiere you sucked me off for an hour and then asked if I had leather pants." 

"So?"

"I think," He said and touched Chris' shoulder. "you should fuck me while I'm in this." Chris' eyes shut for a minute. "Don't you want to?"

"You look so fucking hot." Chris gasps. "You don't even get it; I want to bend you over right here." 

"Please do." 

"Those boots, god. I wanna undo the laces with my goddamn teeth." Sebastian whines. 

"Wanna call me Bucky?" Chris pulls him up and drags him into his bedroom. 

"I'm gonna fuck you for hours. I can't wait." He says and kisses him, lips greedy and tongue probing. Sebastian moans and grips his hair to keep himself steady as he's pushed backwards. He ends up lying on his back on the bed with Chris pressed against him hard. He can feel every line and ridge of his muscles and it makes him pant with sudden need. Chris grinds his hips against Sebastian's and moans at the same time that Sebastian whimpers. So putting on the outfit turned him on, he can admit it. "Sebastian." Chris moans into his mouth, warm breathing flowing past his lips. 

"Fuck me." He ruts helplessly against the bed. "Chris— you have to, I'm so goddamn hot." Chris nods to himself and starts working on the buckles on his chest. Soon the top comes apart beneath his fingers (which he didn't know it could do) and Chris is licking at his chest. Chris knows how sensitive he is and has memorized every erogenous spot on him, making him deadly at a time like this. He slides his tongue over Sebastian's nipple and he mewls. "Please, god please.." 

Chris bites one of his pecs and he jerks. He's always liked a bit of pain, just enough to stun, and Chris delivering on that makes him desperate. Chris spends far too much time simply licking and sucking on Seb's nipples and by the time he's finished Seb is a puddle on the bed. Chris licks his abs and sucks on each defined ridge until he knows that there'll be bruises left. That's one thing he never expected for Chris to like; Chris is obsessed with marking him whenever he possibly can. When Chris' teeth graze his hipbone he mewls. 

"Fuck, Chris, you can't tease me like this. It's not fair." He reaches down to grab Chris' hair and gets a sharp look that stops him. 

"Did I say you could touch me, Sebastian?" Breathing becomes extremely difficult. "Did I?" Chris is fully dominant tonight and though it's been sprung on him suddenly it's a turn on.

"No, sir." Chris waits in silence and he searches his brain for the right answer to his unasked question. "No, captain, you didn't." Chris' expression darkens with desire and he actually gasps. Calling Chris captain while dressed as Bucky is bordering on overwhelming. 

"What do you have to say for yourself?" 

"I'm sorry, captain. I won't touch you until you give me permission." 

"Better." It's not the praise he wants but it's a start. Chris pulls the tight leather pants down to his thighs and exhales sharply. "Look at you, doll. You're soaked. This all for me?" 

"Yes, captain." He pants. The way Chris' eyes linger on his skin makes his heart flutter. If a butterfly's wings flapping could cause an earthquake, the beating of his heart could end the world. 

"You look amazing like this. I like your actual costume better but this one is far more practical. The fucking boots, Seb, I'm not taking them off." 

"No?" 

"No. I want those fucking heels locked behind my head, baby." He moans and resists the urge to beg. "Do you want my dick, Seb?" 

"Yes— yes, captain. God yes." Chris lowers his head and licks the base of his cock. He gasps and fights to remain still. "Fuck." 

"You want me to ride you til you're aching, Seb? I'll fuck you so good that you'll be sore for days— if that's what you want." He nods rapidly. "Say it, baby. Words are your friends." He doesn't know if he'll babble in English, Romanian, German, Russian, or in a language that's not known to anyone else. "I'll decide then. You might not like my choice." 

"Y—yes, captain!" He blurts. It's sad that Chris hasn't done anything but kiss and lick and yet he's still on the brink of insanity. "I want it, I want that. Want you so bad— so bad," 

"There's my baby." He coos and strokes Sebastian's inner thigh. "My good doll." 

"Please touch me, captain." Chris wraps his fingers around Seb's cock and strokes him slowly. His lungs burn and he moans. "Yes, just a little.. please, faster." Chris pushes his foreskin up and down, shoving his finger into the slit on the downstroke. He hiccups and grips the blanket beneath him to ground himself. 

"Hands." Seb lets go instantly and Chris takes the hand covered in metal. He removes the detachable glove and slides it onto his own hand. "Ever since I saw you jerking off with this I've been dying to see them working you open."

"Please." He watches Chris suck the metal fingers into his mouth and pants, needy whimpers just barely held back. "Holy shit." He reaches into the metal sleeve and yanks out a thin bottle of lube then throws it to Chris. "Use— please," Chris lets his fingers go with a satisfying pop and pours the lube onto his fingers. He rubs two of his fingers along Seb's entrance and pushes them in slowly. "Oh god." He moans loudly. The foreign texture inside of him is intense and when Chris starts to rolls his fingers around, the metal scrapes a little and he curses in a variety of languages. 

"That good, baby?" 

"Yes, captain. Shit, more!" Chris adds another finger and shoves them in and out harder than he expected. Seb's back arches and his thighs strain against the restrictive leather. In a way he's bound and that drives his desire to a dangerous level. "More, p-please Chris. I need, need more!" 

"You love it don't you? Metal in your ass." 

"Yeah." He says and licks his lips. "Feels good.." The sound of another buckle being undone surprises him and his pants practically fall apart, the pant legs clinging to his skin but the rest dangling around him.

"I'm gonna fist you, Seb." He makes a pathetic sound and nods quickly. "Don't come before I tell you to."

"O-okay." Chris takes his time squirting more lube onto his remaining fingers and then directly into Sebastian then starting to work him open. With more lube the slide is effortless and his skin heats up the faux metal perfectly. Chris works three fingers in as far as they can go and prods at his prostate just enough to make him sweat. He clenches around him and Chris growls.

"Be good." 

"I'm sorry." He says instantly. "I—I'll be good." Chris rewards him with a kiss to his stomach and then shoves the remaining fingers into him. Sebastian's mind blanks and Chris brings his hand in deeper. "Please, oh god! Fist me— please, please!" Chris pushes his hand in and out until he's gaping and then puts his fist inside. Sebastian gasps and arches in desperation, Chris' knuckles brushing every sensitive spot. "Captain!"

"You're so beautiful, doll. Such a good boy." The mixture of praise and the pounding of his hand inside of him is enough to make all of his muscles quake. Chris continues to push his fist in and out of him and Seb starts to sob. 

"Please, please, feels— too much, Chris—" Chris leans over him and coos gently. 

"My baby, your makeup is ruined." Chris drags his finger across his cheek and shows Seb the black smudge. "And it looked so pretty." 

"I'll do it again. Make it perfect." He pants and Chris pushes his fist until it touches his prostate and he sobs again. "Please!" 

"What do you want, doll?" 

"Fuck me captain. Please, don't wanna come without you." Chris kisses him quickly and pulls his hand out. Chris undresses in a rush and positions himself properly. 

"I'm putting a mirror in here so you can see how fucking beautiful you are when you come." 

"Captain.." 

"Needy, aren't you?" Chris says but enters him swiftly. Chris bottoms out easily because of the intense preparation and makes Seb's head spin. "Legs." Sebastian puts his legs on Chris' shoulders and hooks his ankles just like Chris wanted. Chris moans and the sound is heavenly. He leans forward and puts his hands on either side of Sebastian's head, bending him in half. "Fuck, doll. you're keeping these fucking boots."

"Y-yeah, captain, I like t-them too." 

"Good." Chris pulls back and thrusts into him hard. Sebastian screams and Chris starts thrusting hard and fast, his movements merciless. Seb is overstimulated and desperate for release, he can't hold his tears back. He cries and makes pathetic noises, all of them egging Chris on. 

"Captain, sir, oh god! Feels so good— fuck me harder!" 

"You want more baby?" Chris growls. "Tell me exactly." 

"Want—want your dick" He gasps. "want you to pound me, hurt me— Chris!" Chris hand, still wrapped in metal, leaves the bed and grabs onto his hair. He feels the warm lube on his scalp and the metal biting in and groans. 

"You're so fucking beautiful, Seb. Couldn't be more beautiful, sobbing for me." 

"Pull my hair." He begs. "Please, please!" Chris yanks hard enough to force his head back and he whines. "More—" His voice cuts off when Chris shifts his hips and starts to drive into his prostate directly. Sebastian's screams are constant and uncontrollable, all of them Chris' name. He can barely breathe given the position and the lack of air makes his dick harden to the point of pain. 

"Don't come, Sebastian." Chris barks and he whimpers. He can't help but love when Chris dominates him like this; sometimes he needs to be controlled and slip out of his mind. "Don't you dare fucking come." 

"Please, let me come. Captain, please, please!" 

"No." Sebastian mewls desperately and Chris leans back, bringing Sebastian's with him by the hair. Sebastian whimpers from the pain and Chris takes his cock in his hand, surprising him with a slap to the sensitive head. Seb jerks wildly and Chris slaps it again. 

"Please! Please Chris, I'll do anything!"

"Be good for me, doll." 

"Fuck, please!" He screams and Chris yanks his hair again. Tears stream down his face and he starts to shift his hips back and forth, riding him desperately. "I need you— please, Chris! Can I come, sir? Please! I'm your good doll, please, please!" 

"No Sebastian." He leans up and kisses Chris hard, their teeth hitting together and tongues swiping frantically. Sebastian hasn't ever really been flexible so the awkward position burns his muscles. Chris pumps in and out of him and he pants into his mouth, his cock swelling and stomach tensing. "Do not fucking come." 

"I can't, I can't hold it!" Seb wails. "Please!" 

"No." Chris' thrusts become lunges that have Sebastian keening and out of breath. Come starts to ooze from Seb's cock and he uses all of his strength in an attempt to stop himself. 

"I'm sorry sir." He sobs. "I'm sorry— tryin' so hard—!" Chris shoots him the fondest expression. 

"It's okay, doll, you're doing so good. My perfect boy." Chris angles his hips and pushes forward, pressing the head of his cock straight into Seb's prostate. Sebastian's legs slip from his shoulders and Chris rolls his hips. "You want me to come in you, doll?" 

"Yes daddy." He whines unintentionally and Chris' eyes widen. "Yes c—captain." He corrects and Chris shakes his head. 

"Say it again." 

"Daddy." Chris' hand curls around Seb's cock and he strokes him quickly. "Please, come in me daddy. Daddy, daddy, daddy.." 

"Come, kitten." Sebastian gasps and comes upon command like he's been trained to do it. Chris thrusts a few more times, his hips stuttering on the fourth and coming deep inside of him. Sebastian falls back against the bed and Chris lets go of his hair to take off the glove. He's going to ache tomorrow and he knows it but it was beyond worth it. Chris pulls out of him and starts the ungodly process of cleaning him up. He makes discontented noises and pouts the entire time.

Once Sebastian is out of his clothes and boots and they're somewhat clean, Chris flops down on the bed beside him. Sebastian curls into his side and Chris strokes his hair just as he likes him to. 

"Daddy, huh?" Chris' voice is hoarse and makes goosebumps rise all over him. He blushes and leans his head against Chris' chest. 

"I umm.. I got carried away." It's half the truth. He did get wrapped up in the moment but he's also been toying around with the idea for weeks now. He never intended to bring it up though because he didn't want Chris to be repulsed by it like some people were. "Did you.. I mean.."

"Did I like it?" 

"Yeah." Chris scratches the nape of his neck and Seb melts a little, his anxiety slowly falling away. 

"Yeah, kitten, I did." Seb perks up and tries not to show just how excited he is. "You wanna work with that?" 

"If— if you're cool with it." 

"I'm definitely cool with it." Seb smiles and kisses Chris' neck. "But there's something specific I want to work out before we do anything." 

"What?" 

"How do you feel about lingerie, kitten?"


End file.
